In general, conventional techniques have been used to troubleshoot failures in a network environment. For example, a network service provider may provide network services to a number of subscribers. When the subscribers experience a failure, the subscribers typically communicate occurrence of the failure to the network service provider. Thereafter, the network service provider dispatches one or more entities to analyze the reported problem and take corrective action with respect to one or more identified failing resources.